


The Better Man

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Children, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Al’s too little to do anything.<br/>Disclaimer:  This is a derivative work.  I make no money.  I know, it’s a shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cascadewaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadewaters/gifts).



Ed was the bigger brother. He got to do everything, like climb on the bookshelf. When Al tried, Ed would say, “You’re not big enough!” and bring him down. 

“When will I be big enough?”

“I’ll tell you!” Ed promised. 

Ed and Winry played together, and sometimes left Al out. “You can’t run fast enough to keep up,” Ed said. 

“Can, too!”

“You can’t. When you can, you can play with us.” 

Al couldn’t go down to the road by himself. He couldn’t go into the basement himself (not that he wanted to, there were really big spiders down there, big enough to eat him!). He had to go collect vegetables with Ed, and Ed wouldn’t let him carry the basket. 

And then they got the bunk bed. 

“I want the top bunk,” Al said, pointing. 

“You’re too little!” Ed said. “I need the top bunk!”

Al didn’t cry this time, or run to Mommy. Instead, he balled up his fists and jumped on his brother, whaling away. 

In the end, neither of them got the top bunk, but Al definitely won the fight, if the black eye Ed sported was any indication. And Al was never going to take anyone calling him ‘too little’ again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist, wee!Ed+wee!Al, “he adores his big brother but sometimes he gets tired of always being second-best” from Cascadewaters.


End file.
